


I don't feel like boys.

by Shoujokitten



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, No samsie in this fic bc I hate samsie tbh, Sammy litterally lied to her, There is no content for this ship so i'm making it myself, also I hc half/most/all of the studio as gay bc i'm gay, i'm making a outlast fic after this so stay tuned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoujokitten/pseuds/Shoujokitten
Summary: Susie and Allison were enemies, but then became friends after one experience - could they be more?





	I don't feel like boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back my fellow thotties, jk jk I love all of you.

Susie woke up in a worry, she was almost late to work and she didn't like being late for work even though she was downgraded to a background character voice actor.

She ran to her mint green car and quickly started it, she drove to the studio in quite the rush.

Susie quickly barged into the studio and passed by a few people, one of which being that darned Allison Pendle - Susie HATED Allison Pendle, but only because she took her role as Alice Angel. 

Susie loved that role, and she took it away from her! Dammit! Susie then walked to her 'office' which was a small room that had some of her stuff in it, a desk and a chair - but she still thought of it as a office because it still technically was a office.

Susie sat down at the chair and just started to think, she had nothing else to do at the studio besides voice act for background characters and stuff so she just doodled and make some songs - she kept her songs to herself by hiding them in a bag but she realized the bag was gone today! 

"Oh no.." She thought to herself as she got up and started to look for it, but when she passed Allison's office she saw that same bag - and Allison looking at her songs! "Allison you b-" 

"These songs are really good Susie! You should become a song writer instead of working at this boring studio, nothing ever happens around here anyways and voice acting is boring." 

"Th..thank you Allison!" Susie replied to the brunette female and smiled happily, maybe Allison isn't so bad after all. 

"No problem! Anyways, I don't have anything to do right now so do you wanna hang out?" Allison offered the tall ginger-haired female. 

"Sure!"


End file.
